Customers often call a company service center or access a company's web page with problems or questions about a product or service or to alter their existing service. When calling, customers often speak to customer service representatives (CSR) or interact with interactive voice response (IVR) systems and explain the purpose of their inquiry in the first statement made by the customers whether that be the first words spoken by the customers or the first line of text from a web site help page or an email. These statements made by the customers are often referred to as opening statements and are helpful in quickly determining the purpose of the customers' inquiries.
Companies may track and analyze the opening statements provided by the customers in order to better understand the words or terminology used by the customers when referring to particular products and services. Companies typically manually track the statements provided by the customers and manually analyze the statements in order to determine generally what words the customers are using and specifically what words the customer use the most frequently. But manual analysis of the opening statements is a repetitive and tedious task that is costly and time consuming for the companies.